This invention relates to a case for drill bits or the like, such as may be used to hold the drill bits or the like at the point of sale and/or subsequently as a storage holder.
The case could be used for similar items such as screwdriver bits, taps, router bits, and similar power tool accessories, etc. For convenience, "drill bits" will be referred to herein, or "items" generally. It should be understood that where "drill bits" are referred to expressly, that is as an example only, and is not intended to be limiting.
Many drill bit cases are presently on the market, and a number of them have manually rotatable holders in which the drill bits are carried. The holders typically are blocks or plates having a plurality of holes into or through which the drill bits may be positioned. Alternatively, the holders may be clips into which the drill bits snap. The cases commonly have a box-like base in which the holders are mounted, and a cover hinged to the base at a top, bottom or side edge. The holders rotate between a storage position wherein the holders and hence the drill bits are aligned or generally aligned with the main plane of the base, and an access position wherein the holders and hence the drill bits are angled outwardly from the main plane for easier access. By "main plane", what is meant is the plane to which most elements of the case are closest, i.e. normally a plane parallel to and generally midway between the front and back of the case.
In the prior art cases with rotatable holders, generally they must be rotated manually, or there is a linkage to the cover of the case which rotates them to the access position when the cover is opened. Manual operation is a nuisance; linkages add to the cost of the case, and can be temperamental.